Aran Sorenson
by Nocte Angelum
Summary: An assassin stumbles onto the secrets of the Ka'kari.
1. Chapter 1: Civil unrest

disclaimer: I do not own the terms: Talent, Sa'kage, Wetboy, Ka'kari Brent Weeks does

I dropped to the ground and spun my short sword in a circle. The tall black robed man sneered at the steel blade.

"Aran Sorenson…. I heard you died.?"

"Rumors only Rizak"

"So it would se-" he cut off as I threw a knife at him, he dove out of the way as I sprinted at him. I slashed and missed by a handsbreadth. I felt a hot pain in my left arm and I looked down to see flames greedily climbing my cloak. With a cry I threw it away.

"Aran… I thought you were better"

"You will never find a better killer" his head fell soon after I finished. I flicked my cowl up and walked into the night.

I quickly ran into my safe house and locked the door. My eyes ceaselessly moved to each part of the room. I hung my sword up and fell into bed.

The next morning I strapped my arm bracers on and slid a dagger into my boot. I walked through the market and avoided choke points. I walked into the inn and asked for an ale.

I sat drinking while the people went around their daily lives without understanding what was watching them. I smiled and downed the rest of the drink, I set the glass down and walked out the door.

I slipped into a crowd watching King Logan go through the Warrens, the Wolfhound was close beside him. I watched Kylar Stern watch for threats, I held a deep admiration for one of the few men to leave the shadows. I heard a sound like a blade being scrapped and turned to see a man draw a sword, my sword beat Kylar's by an instant he nodded to me and sheathed the large silver sword.

I walked into my safe house and picked a vial of poison out along with four throwing knives. My target was walking slowly down the road with a whore on his arm. I followed them silently over the rooftops, the Target went into a tavern and left the whore outside waiting. I ran around the block and climbed into an alleyway near the tavern. I crouched and slowly walked toward the woman I pulled a short curved blade from my boot. My hand went over her mouth while the blade found her throat, I pulled the lifeless body into the alleyway, I knelt and closed her eyes.

"May the silence soothe you" I said. I heard the door bang so I cautiously peeked out the alleyway I jerked back as Kylar Stern walked past. My Target came out behind him. **_Damn I need to be rid of him._**

I stabbed my blade into the small of his back and jerked it up to his shoulders, I pulled him into the alleyway also. I saw Kylar Stern staring silently at me. I stood slowly and backed away slowly.

"Why did you kill him?" Kylar asked.

"I am being paid to kill him" Kylar sighed.

"Well shit you just killed an ambassador of Alitaera"

"Is that bad?"

"Eh… it could spiral into a civil war or a simple dispute"

"Sorry"

Kylar laughed "Don't be I failed to stop Khalidor when I could have"

At those words Kylar vanished instantly.

"What the hell?"

**This is the end of Chapter one, hope you enjoyed it pls review me any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood and Ashes

I carefully cleaned my dagger of blood and stepped over my target's body, I stepped out of the house and kept walking with the crowds. I stopped and watched a woman run away from a few thugs. I shrugged and kept walking. Most of the guards knew what I was and generally left me alone I walked into my safe house and hung my weapons up. My mind was still somewhat shocked at how Kylar had vanished so fast, I mean I had heard of the rumors that he could turn completely invisible. I decided to get more work and went to a wayhouse there was a small box hidden and I opened it. There was only one slip of paper I sighed and picked it up. I quickly scanned the paper and threw it in the fire. As I left the wayhouse I walked into a man,

"Sorry" I muttered and kept walking.

My new contact was waiting at the blue boar. I walked in and shrugged off the whores. The man looked up as I sat at his table.

"What do you want" he growled.

"I have heard you require a hired knife" I said calmly.

"Yeah.. those damn wetboys charge too much"

"Perhaps" I said neutrally.

"Yeah… I need you to take care of this man, he is Ceuran and has taken a liking to my wife"

"Oh dear…" I said sarcastically.

"If you can teach my wife an example then I'll double the pay"

"Is that all?"

"Yes" he waved me away and left a slip of paper on the table. I picked it up and walked out.

I stood on the rooftop and watched the Ceuran kiss the contact's wife. I palmed a throwing knife and threw it. The small dagger spun sideways through the half inch gap in the window. The knife spun end over end until it pierced the Ceuran's throat. I then threw a knife at the wife's feet. She looked at the note.

"Don't cheat, or next time there will be no mercy" when she looked back up I was gone.

I opened the door of the office where the contractor sat. he smiled as I stood at attention.

I felt a sharp pain in my back and struggled to turn. I saw a man covered in scars holding a bloody dagger over me. The two men walked out and the scarred man tossed a torch on the floor. Soon the entire building was engulfed in flames while I lay in a pool of my own blood.


End file.
